Within the electronics industry, soldering remains the technique of choice for bonding the leads of an electronic component to a corresponding pattern of metallized areas on a printed circuit board. In carrying out the soldering process, a quantity of solder flux is often applied either to the component leads, or more frequently, to the metallized areas on the circuit board. The flux, which is generally comprised of an activator, a solid vehicle, and a solvent, acts as both a wetting and cleaning agent to enhance the quality of the solder bond between the lead and metallized area on the circuit board. Flux also minimizes metallic oxidation which can occur at soldering temperatures. The result is improved reliability of the electrical connection.